


Becoming Pack

by theletterelle



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 20:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theletterelle/pseuds/theletterelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boyd doesn't know them, but he knows how he feels about them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Becoming Pack

"You shouldn't have said that," Erica says when they're far enough away that they're plausibly out of Derek's earshot. 

Isaac pants, leans heavily on Boyd. His eyes are teary. "Yeah. Thanks for that," he says hoarsely. His face twists as he sits down in his pile of blankets, and there's a hint of panic in his eyes. "It still hurts. Why does it still hurt?"

"Man, are you gonna be okay?" Boyd says. He squats down beside Isaac, concerned enough to rest a hand on Isaac's knee. Isaac flinches, his breath coming faster.

"It's supposed to heal, isn't it?" Boyd asks Erica. "How long does it take to heal?"

"It usually does by now. I snapped my ankle yesterday, it hurt like a sonofabitch for a couple minutes, but then it faded. Five minutes later I was training again." She swipes a strand of blonde hair behind her ear.

"God," Isaac moans. His head falls forward onto Boyd's shoulder. "Something's wrong. Fuck, fuck, fuck it hurts."

Boyd puts a gentle hand onto the back of Isaac's head without even thinking. "Should I ask Derek?"

"No!" Isaac grinds his forehead into Boyd's collarbone.

"Yeah, no," Erica agrees, "let's give it time. I could get some ice, maybe?"

She looks up at Boyd, who looks down at Isaac, who's banging his good fist into his thigh and doesn't look at either of them. How Boyd is in charge of this he has no idea, but he nods at her. She takes off immediately, faster and more graceful than anything he's ever seen.

Boyd leans back against the wall, caressing Isaac's head. Isaac grabs hold of his shirt, and his stifled whimpers cut straight into Boyd's heart. Which is... unexpected. He's known Isaac for all of a day.

A few minutes go by before Boyd realizes he's hearing words. "What's that?" He leans his ear closer to Isaac.

"...tellhimi'msorrytellhimi'msorrytellhimi'msorry..."

"Good."

Boyd's head snaps up. Isaac curls tighter against him. Derek steps into the dim light. "You'll be okay. Injuries from an alpha take longer to heal, but they do heal. It shouldn't hurt for more than another hour."

Boyd looks from Isaac to Derek and back. "Can we do anything for him till then?"

"You can help him remember that he needs to practice. What's at stake here. This isn't me having fun--" Boyd can scent the truth in his words, the trepidation underneath his calm exterior-- "this is about keeping you, us, the pack, alive and safe."

Boyd looks into Derek's eyes, shimmering with red. He can hear Isaac panting, feel him lift his head and fix his gaze on their Alpha. "I understand," says Boyd, Isaac echoing a beat later. Boyd could fall into those eyes. He does understand, with a knowledge that goes deeper than his brain down into his bones. What Derek wants, he'll do. Isaac presses against Boyd and Boyd knows Isaac will do the same. "Can we train when he's ready?" asks Boyd.

"No more tonight," says Derek, but Boyd can sense his approval.

Isaac's breathing eases a little. "I'll do better this time."

Derek looks them both over. He nods, then steps back into the shadows, until all he is is a set of boot heels clicking on the concrete and a scent in the air.


End file.
